


A Note of Another Kind

by Bandicoot



Series: Keys and Strings Series (Post-5x12) [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: (just a little), Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Edward Nygma, Bottoming from the Top, Bratty Edward Nygma, Canon Compliant, Edward Nygma's Origami Penguin, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Oswald Cobblepot, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Missing Scene, Naked Cuddling, Porn, Post-Episode: s05e12 The Beginning..., Reassuring Each Other, Rough Sex, Season/Series 05, The Iceberg Lounge, Top Oswald Cobblepot, Undressing Each Other, coconut oil as lube, missing chapter, self-deprecation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandicoot/pseuds/Bandicoot
Summary: Oswald received no reply, other than the way Edward was sauntering over to him. The flap of green and red of Edward's coat bounce with each stride until Edward was standing in front of him, waiting for a move to be made.How obedient.(Missing chapter/scene to Keys and Strings).
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: Keys and Strings Series (Post-5x12) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695457
Comments: 18
Kudos: 84





	A Note of Another Kind

**Author's Note:**

> SEMI IMPORTANT NOTE!
> 
> This "fic" goes in-between chapter 7 and 8 of [Keys and Strings.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706131/chapters/54267025)
> 
> It CAN be read as a standalone piece, but if you enjoy post-episode 5x12 fluff, domesticity, playing piano, eating together, etc then read K&S. It also helps with some context.
> 
> Italics = thoughts/emphasis on words during dialogue.

Behind a closed door, secretly hidden to any prying eyes to those that have the luxury of being in Oswald's office, Edward was met with Oswald's little chamber, a place of retirement for the night on work grounds. It saved the chore of travelling back to the manor, and as luck would have it, a place of intimacy the two were about to share, a place so far away in his mind at the possibility that it would be _here_ they would share their first night. The idea excited him.

Sure he would have loved to be back at the Dahl Mansion in the confounds of Oswald's bedroom, but the thought of being a dirty little secret in Oswald's own office, unknown to the visitors that lay on the other side of the wall, so close to home, so warm, it filled Edward with sinful delight. He would never look at Oswald's office the same. He held the key to that knowledge that no one else was allowed to.

The room was homey enough, Oswald's taste decorating its walls and furniture choice, though nothing too intricate in design. Edward wondered if it meant Oswald would only use it on occasion. As the thought crossed his mind, it may also serve convenient, should the two find themselves in a feeling of sudden need. He imagined the lounge still being occupied with the public, boringly spending money and mingling, completely oblivious of the two fucking the night away, separated only by a few walls. He would look down on all of them, inwardly rubbing it in their faces.

“What are you thinking, Eddie?” Oswald's voice brought him back to the present, still in the room, Oswald settling comfortably on the edge of the bed.

“So many things,” he confessed, choosing not to elaborate.

“Such _as_?” Ever the nosey bird.

Edward's insides bubble, the need to keep his secrets locked away, for now. The thought, however, made him smirk.

“Perhaps you'll have to _coax_ them out of me,” he challenged, playing the innocent.

What a bastard.

“Do I now?”

Oswald received no reply, other than the way Edward was sauntering over to him. The flap of green and red of Edward's coat bounce with each stride until Edward was standing in front of him, waiting for a move to be made.

How obedient.

Oswald reached up towards the all too inviting tie tucked in Edward's waistcoat, freeing it, only to grab it for himself. He gave it a quick mini tug, reading Edward's face on what reaction it caused.

He liked what he saw.

Edward smirked in anticipation, allowing himself to be led like a dog on a leash. That cocky arrogance filling the air with a mix of shyness that perfectly made up Edward Nygma, a poison Oswald would gladly inject himself any day of the week. He already had in a way, eating away at his heart over the years like a virus. A liquidated dosage, and like the drug Edward was, the dosage only heightened in concentration.

He gracefully descended towards the bed, bringing Edward to land on top of him. Their chests meet, two beating hearts coming together, feeling the pumps coming from the other. Edward's hands lazily rest at each side of Oswald's head, his long legs sprawling off the end of the bed.

Oswald was content to just keep Edward there a little, but no protesting would come from the kisses he was getting against his throat.

Edward felt a hand in his hair, a gentle coax of fingers, keeping him there. Hearing Oswald sigh in satisfaction only pleased him more, giving him the reassurance that he was doing well, but most importantly, wanted.

Oswald wanted him.

The hand in Edward's hair turned into a slight tug, easing him to stop, only for Oswald to grasp at both of his cheeks to guide their lips together in soft but passionate kisses.

Oswald broke away first, the realization finally hitting him at their inconvenient and somewhat uncomfortable positioning not an ideal choice to remain in longer than necessary.

“Let's get on the bed more comfortably.”

Edward swiftly removed himself from Oswald's space, shaking off his coat to drape over a nearby chair. He returned to the now fully occupied bed, deciding to position himself dead in the centre, propping up his body slightly with the support of his elbows. He gave Oswald, who was still standing at the foot of the bed removing his monocle, a look, his eyes swimming in the clouds, lost in its hazy lust.

“Taking up the whole bed, Ed?” Oswald raised a mocking eyebrow, the question border lining rhetorical as he gave Edward a flirtatious look of his own.

“Oh, there's _still_ room.” Edward emphasized with the tapping on his lap, hoping to entice Oswald over to take his place.

Edward had thrown a bone. All Oswald had to do was fetch.

Oswald made his way around to the right side of the bed, climbing on top after setting down his monocle on the bedside table, mindful of the obstacle that was Edward. He swung a leg over Edward's left side, knees bent to support his body, settling comfortably on top of Edward's pelvis, resting his hands on Edward's chest. At the contact, he heard Edward grunt, and concern rattled his mind and heart.

“Are you okay? I'm not too heavy am I?”

_He'll say yes._

“No. No, you're not. You're perfect,” Edward approved, admiring the roundness of Oswald's fabric-concealed stomach perched on top of his.

“ _Eddie_...” Oswald warned, the words of praise ricocheting off him to disappear behind him.

He was surprised when two hands were on both sides of his hip, edging upwards in a loving stroke. The light brushes had him shivering, a need to find comfort to an unknown question by looking at Edward's face like he had all the answers.

He saw perfection there.

The way Edward's sharp eyes intently home in with precision, following the hand movements. His mouth falling open just enough to show the plump in his lips and the swift swipe of his tongue against them, wetting them in a habit that meant one of nervousness or excitement. His cheeks bloomed, bringing out his eyes further, and began to notice the first signs of hair sticking to his forehead.

Oswald only saw it fit to kiss him for that, doing so by removing Edward's hands from his hips and entwining their fingers together. He pushed his hands forward, taking Edward's with him to meet both sides of Edward's head, the rest of Oswald's body following so they were chest to chest again.

Oswald knew he lacked experience, even at kissing, but took great gratification in the way he was making Edward respond. He was doing that. He was the one kissing the life out of Edward, feasting on his moans like it was his power source, pinning him down right where he wanted him.

Then there was _that._

Oh.

Edward still had a bone of his own left over.

The touch created a chain reaction, the space between Oswald's legs doing the same. Though he knew better than to rut against the hardness, sure that his lacking experience would have him shamelessly spilling in his underwear before doing what they both came here to do, whichever way round they end up doing it.

“Ed, I would very much like to proceed,” he insisted, giving Edward some space. “How are we doing this? I like you like this but if you want to switch we-”

“Damn it Oswald, just fucking _ravish_ me!”

Edward never swore like that, ever.

Oswald watched the way Edward had closed his eyes as he said it, clearly overwhelmed with frustration and need. He watched the way Edward's chest rose and fell, and was compelled to touch once more, feeling each twitch of his heart. Edward had stretched his arms past his head, hands lazily hovering there in submission, offering himself up for Oswald.

Had it been younger Oswald, that line might have finished him off right then and there. Inexperienced he may be with other people, he still had needs sometimes, and if he could not get it from Edward, then he would get it from himself with the use of his hands. Still, the words have enough impact that they go straight to his cock. Of course he wanted to fuck Edward, he wanted nothing more than to ruin him, make him sweat and beg, on his stomach with his face down into the pillow, slamming into him until he was a broken man.

“I don't think I can do that, Edward,” he says regrettably.

“You can't?” Edward looked at him questionably. “Are you okay? I'm sorry if that was too much-”

“It's not... Okay, perhaps a little. Believe me, Ed, I would like to, but... I don't think I can satisfy you to that degree tonight. I'm... I haven't been with anyone before.”

“Never?”

“No... I'm sorry Ed, I-,” Oswald flustered, flailing over his words. “I know this must be a disappointment to you.”

He almost felt disgust as his hands were grasped.

“No no, it doesn't! Please...” Edward begged him to stay. “I shouldn't have assumed. We can go slow, if you want?” He squeezed Oswald's hands for further reassurance, knowing how important it was for Oswald to feel at ease in this new experience. “Oswald, anything you do tonight I will treasure. It doesn't have to be amazing,” he finished with a shy smile, giving Oswald his most softest expression.

“Ed, you're more experienced than me. Doesn't it make more sense for you to be... on top?”

“Oswald, of the three girlfriends I've had, I slept with two of them, in a grand total of once. I'm hardly an expert,” Edward chuckled.

“Still...”

“Do you want me to top? We can, if that's what you want.”

“I... don't know.” He thought he did. In theory, he supposed, but the practical side was a different thing entirely.

“Might I suggest something?”

“Of course!”

“How... no. Would you be... amenable in having me ride you? Let me do the work, you needn't worry about doing anything if you don't want to. We can figure it out together.”

The image was frightfully erotic. Edward bouncing on top of his dick? Yes please!

“Yes... Yes, I think I would like that.”

Edward smiled fondly at that. “Wonderful. So, where do you want to go from here?” Edward began stroking the back of Oswald's hands with his thumbs, tiny massages of love for his bird.

“Can I undress you?”

Edward lowered his gaze.

_Shit, he didn't like that._

“Yes, you may. Just... I have scars, so you know. From my past.”

“It's okay, Ed. I won't judge. Don't let them define you.”

“I know. I'm just letting you know beforehand.”

Oswald nodded, wearing a sad smile in appreciation as he began his task. He goes at a moderate speed, careful not to spoil the clothing by having it miss any buttons. He prided himself in Edward looking his absolute best, as the Riddler should.

Edward assisted him in shaking out of his upper clothing, the said scarred skin bare for Oswald to wonder at. How anyone could do this to a child was beyond him. He so wanted to touch, mentally kicking himself when he had already lifted a hand, stopping himself in case he did not have that right. As he tried to retreat his hand, Edward took it back.

“You're okay. Overwrite them. Make me yours.”

Edward released his grip, allowing Oswald to go at his own speed of touching the once perfect tissue, hoping the touch would heal him of some of the pain, to look at the ruined skin when he looked into a mirror and remember Oswald's fingers there, grazing softly like he was currently doing.

Having had his fill, Oswald turned his attention to Edward's trousers. Again, he hesitantly hovered, giving Edward a silent look of permission, relieved when Edward nodded. The two help each other remove the garment until Edward was almost naked, save for his underwear and socks. The socks go, no questions asked, but he leaves the underwear for now.

“Do you want to undress me now?” he offered the question back at Edward.

They both worked their way through the confines of Oswald's clothes. Oswald had yet to be measured for a new set of his iconic look to be made to accommodate his new body properly, but this was one served nearly as good. It looked exactly the same, just slightly more baggy, something he could wear in the meantime to feel at home. An exquisite colour of purple, speckled with what may have well had been dusted with crushed diamonds, for the royalty that was Oswald, a king. If Edward had not believed in fate before, he certainly did now.

As good as it looked, he had no qualms on removing. In fact, he took great pleasure in it, unwrapping Oswald like a gift that was saved away until now, layers upon layers of new Oswald things to discover, while reminiscing of the old.

After the task was complete, only underwear remained for them both, deciding what to do next. Oswald was making the decisions, but Edward would step in to help if need be, which currently, was looking like it.

“Do you have something we could use? You know... cream, or something?”

“I have coconut oil?”

“That'll work.”

“It's in the draw there.” Oswald pointed to the left bedside table.

As Edward made his way to retrieve said coconut oil, his eyes caught sight of two familiar faces stood on the bedside table.

“Oh, hello there!” he chirped.

The Origami Penguins.

He picked one up, holding it close to his cheek. “Should I put the children to bed?”

“They're made of paper, Ed!” Oswald scoffed, his all too common eye rolling in place.

Edward feigned a gasp, his other hand near his mouth in mock horror. “Don't say that! You'll hurt their feelings...”

“ _Ed_...”

“Hmm?” Edward needed to remove that smile off his face _right now_.

“Do you want this dick, or not?”

Yeah, that did it.

Edward's playful nature stopped to a halt, going doe eyed as he hurriedly yet carefully placed the little guy back down on the pedestal, his attention wholly on Oswald. He felt the pulsing in his throat and ears, drumming away with the pumping of fresh blood that illuminated his features, his face like a puppy dog waiting for a treat.

“The tub?” Oswald asked, impatient. He watched Edward reach for the object. “Good.”

Edward awkwardly fiddled with the tub with both hands. “Would you like to do the honours?” he asked, handing the tub for Oswald to take, pleased when he does, accepting the item like it was labelled 'fragile'.

Oswald gazed at the tub, awestruck washing over his skin like a cleansing. This was really happening. He was about to bed Edward Nygma.

Unfathomable.

He had in his dreams, half expecting this to just be another addition on his pile of growing eroticism. He wagered strongly Edward had his own collection.

Addressing Edward again, he watched him fall back against the bed with no worry in his veins, knees bent to elevate his legs. Oswald set the tub down on a clear space of the bed, getting up in Edward's space for the next phase: remove Edward's underwear.

With the lift of his head, Edward attentively followed the movement of Oswald's hands, how his fingers moved with caution, rubbing against their neighbouring digit to busy themselves. He felt the fingers dip between the elastic of his underwear and skin, pulling the fabric away that shielded him. No more. He was a free man now.

Oswald stopped mid-action for a moment, taking in the sight of Edward's dick. A glorious specimen. Despite it being roughly of average width and perhaps only slightly longer than normal, it was Edward. Oswald continued manoeuvring the underwear through the route of Edward's legs, pulling them off and throwing them wherever they happened to land. He leaned back, examining Edward until the man sat up, smiling at him.

“Would you like me to do the same for you?” Edward asked, already expecting a yes.

“I... no. I got it,” Oswald replied, already in the motion of stripping himself of them.

“Oh... Okay.”

Very unexpected.

“Sorry, I just worry your hands on me might have me finishing before we've even started,” Oswald added.

“Fair,” Edward smirked. “I have been told I have _very_ skilled fingers,” he continued to boast.

“Piano fingers,” Oswald declared.

Edward wiggled them, showing off.

As Oswald relieved himself of his underwear, Edward keenly fixated on the area of importance.

“Oh my...” An instinctive lick of his lips said it all.

“What?”

“You're...” Edward began, pointing between Oswald's legs, “a little girthy.”

Edward found comedic humour that Oswald had to look down like he had no idea, moving some of his stomach that obscured his view.

“Oh... yes. Hope it's not too big?”

_Cute._

“I guess we'll find out won't we, big boy?” Edward was not one to turn down a challenge.

Oswald blushed at the remark, ready to jump Edward and fuck him into the sheets if he was not careful. He collected the tub once more, unscrewing the lid as Edward took his place on his back again. Oswald poured some of the oil into his hand, smoothing it over his fingers as it transformed into a slippery gel form. Satisfied, he took hold of one of Edward's ankles, spreading the leg away from the other, Edward assisting in the movement of limbs.

Oswald stared at the opening he would soon be sheathed in, the two sharing an intimate activity of pleasure. At least, he hoped Edward would enjoy it.

“Let me know if I hurt you.”

“I trust you, Oswald.”

There was nothing else for it, inserting his index finger in first. Edward writhed at the sensation, a groan of delight escaping him, continuing to do so when Oswald had his finger twisting and crooking inside him. One finger became two, and Edward took it like a champ. A high-pitched cry emanated throughout the room by the third.

“Are you okay?” Oswald cannot help but be concerned.

“Yes,” Edward gasped, bracing against the impact of Oswald's still submerged fingers.

The act carried itself out, Edward slowly adjusting to the feeling after. No more could be done to further the preparation.

“I think I'm ready.”

Oswald slathered a healthy portion of oil to his erection before the two rearranged themselves afterwards, Oswald taking his place lying down, his perky erection seeking much needed attention.

Edward took to his position, two legs on each side of Oswald in the midst of straddling him, and slowly began to sink down. His legs felt heavy, forced to carry his weight to keep himself up as to not plummet down onto the whole length in one swift swoop. He wanted to, but first times could be painful. The path had to be tread on delicately at first. Grounding his feet into the mattress, he pushed himself a little more, and a little more, steadying his posture when things got a bit too real, waiting...

Each swallow of Oswald's cock had them both moaning, the length pushing through the tight heat like it was a barrier, skin rubbing up against each other in a slick coating.

Edward edged down further, until he was fully taken by Oswald's cock, sitting on his balls. Remaining completely still allowed Edward to familiarize himself with having something inside him. No hurry to move quite yet, telling his body that this was a safe breach that would otherwise threaten the normality of it all. Hopefully, this could become a regular exercise.

“You alright?” Oswald questioned, checking that his partner was comfortable. He reached out with his hands, taking hold of both sides of Edward's hip, hoping it would coax Edward to talk, if he needed it. Oswald wanted Edward to know he was here for him.

“Terrific...” he answered, heaving out a puff of air. “Just needed some persuasion on my part. You're a little thicker than average.”

“Like the rest of me,” Oswald affirmed, feeling like he was going around in circles on this topic, feeling like he should know better.

The stroking against his stomach was however highly enjoyable.

“Hey now, none of that,” Edward lightly scolded, too high on love to properly argue. “You're beautiful, Oswald. So soft...” emphasizing with a loving squeeze. “My little bird... I know... you're not so little anymore, but I'd call it was an improvement. Believe me, Os, when I say you cut a _fine_ figure, and _unbelievably_ hot. Own that. Be the king you were born to be.”

Edward leaned down, Oswald meeting him part way when he realized what was happening, one hand against the bed to support his weight. Edward broke away first, insistent on getting the show on the road, and began to move. Slow, steady movements.

“Oh my... Os...~”

“Eddie...~”

Edward's erection kept slapping against Oswald's said stomach with each bounce, making it even harder to keep up this charade.

Oswald's deviated hand was back on Edward's hip, gentle enticement to step into this new territory.

“You're amazing, Ed. You're doing really well...”

Edward let out breathy chuckle. “And here I thought I was the one initiating and helping you relax.”

There was a twinkle in Oswald's eyes and Edward relished on the feeling it gave him.

“Oh, you _are_. For now...”

“For _now_?”

Oswald just smiled at that, enjoying Edward's increasingly slick movements. Not fast, not slow, a pace both are comfortable with. Oswald was not ready to finish in less than a minute due to overstimulation. Savour this he would, as much as his body would allow anyway.

“Stop,” Oswald demanded, and Edward does.

“You okay?”

“Yes. Just making sure this isn't over in a matter of seconds. I won't last as long as you.”

“Likely not,” Edward hummed. There were cases of men who had trouble when it came to ejaculating, be it nerves or medical reasons. With Oswald, it was too early to tell, but given Oswald's implication, it probably would end too early if they kept this up.

“You feel really good, Ed. This is pleasing me greatly. I just wanted to make sure you know that.” Oswald knew Edward practically used praise as a life source.

“Thank you,” Edward sighed. “I'm having a good time as well. Being here with you... means so much to me.”

“As it does me, my dear. Would you like to continue?”

In sync, they carry the movements out together, a rhythm of one-two. They both recognized how bad they were at maintaining control for long, the act of making love evolving into a dirty fuck. Oswald could feel himself falling, unable to come back.

“Yes... yes! Ozzie... _Please_ ~”

So be it.

“Lie on your back.”

“What?” The word came out ragged.

“On _your_ back.”

A flurry of limbs rearrange themselves so that they had effectively switched, but only in place.

Oswald always _was_ known for getting his hands dirty. Business with the Penguin was always personal. His business right now? What he came here to do in the first place. He was kidding himself if he thought Edward would have all the fun.

The edge was nearing, but he would make it count, chasing at the dream before it caught up with him.

_Do it._

“May I?” Just to be absolutely sure.

“Fuck me, Os! Now!”

Brat.

Settling between Edward's submissive legs, Oswald grabbed at them, pushing them away to make room for himself to get in close. Using one hand, he piloted his cock back where it belonged, putting the gas on until the engines would fry.

“Oh dear... Oh dear...~ Yes! Os!~” Edward babbled, grabbing onto the rails of the headboard behind him, grounding his body with each brutal slam.

“That's right, Eddie...~ Take all of me...~”

Their breaths matched the creaking of the bed, the headboard hitting against the paint on the wall. That would certainly need to be looked at to stop any further damage in the future.

Edward's knuckles turned white, tightly gripping the bars as he engulfed Oswald's wet length, balls deep. The slapping of skin had him on the verge of sobbing in ecstasy, the weight of Oswald's stomach rutting against him also too much. He wanted to stay here forever, getting fucked so hard that he wondered if his mind would split into two again, the eventual sleep healing his fractured body.

“I hope you were thinking about me like this in Arkham. Were you, _Ed_? Were you thinking about me? About _us_?” Oswald managed to spill out in the midst of his thrusts.

“Yes!”

Oswald's legs spasm, his body coming to a halt as he felt it coming, his face grimacing as he groans.

“Ed!”

A wave of relief washed over them, Edward following suite just after Oswald had finished inside him.

Exhausted, Oswald collapsed on top of him, gaining him a “umph” from Edward at the impact. He would move, but he needed a moment, sure that Edward would not pass away at being partially crushed.

Neither of them say anything for a few minutes, and Edward wondered if Oswald had fallen asleep.

“Oswald?”

“Hmm?” He just needed to rest his eyes.

“Look.”

Oswald followed Edward's fingers, pointing at the Origami Penguins from earlier. One of them had fallen over.

“We really went ham, huh?” he laughed.

“Well technically, _you_ did.”

“Don't get wordy with me, Ed.”

Edward would never tire of the way Oswald pouted so cutely, like a pissed off budgie.

“Told you we should've put the children to bed,” he teased, fixing the fallen friend.

“Shut up and cuddle me,” Oswald demanded, his pout growing. He was adorable.

“Of course.”

Oswald snuggled into Edward's awaiting arms, treating it like a bird's nest, a warm safe haven that he could call home. The loving pets on his hair drew him closer to sleep.

“I love... you,” he yawned.

He swore he heard it back before sleep claimed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! I love reading comments, they make my day! :D
> 
> Remember, Keys and Strings if you haven't read it already.


End file.
